The love always come back
by dianitamosh-withlock
Summary: Edward le hizo una promesa a Bella: Nunca sufriría mientras estuviera cerca. Ahora Bella necesita más que otras veces a Edward pero resulta que Edward la engañó con Victoria ¡En su propia casa!. Bella está embarazada y solo tiene 22. summary adentro


—_Tengo miedo— ella aceptó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente_

—_No te preocupes, no tengas miedo. Mientras yo este cerca de ti nunca más sufrirás y si quieres llorar aquí siempre estará mi hombro_

— _¿Me lo prometes?— dijo desconfiada_

—_Te lo prometo_— _dijo dándole un enorme beso en la boca, así alejando los temores de ella._

Las últimas tres horas Bella había estado sentada en el piso del baño. Cada tanto un sentimiento diferente la atacaba. Ira, incredulidad, miedo, tristeza, inseguridad. Miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, se imaginó cientos de cosas. Lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas. Se sentía exhausta, encerrada. Sus sentimientos la ahogaban de tal manera que empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbica. Hizo un ademán de pararse pero todas sus fuerzas estaban agotadas. Vio aquel palito que había de cambiar toda su vida. Ese palito por el cual se asomaba un carita feliz. No es que no deseara tener un bebé, por que dios sabía cuanto quería un bebé, pero no ahora. No ahora cuando casi terminaba su carrera, unos meses más y se habría acabado todo. Solo quería trabajar y poder vivir mejor, en una casa no en un departamento donde solo cabía lo indispensable. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Edward, su novio. Sabía lo mucho que le aterraba el compromiso y por esa parte ella lo entendía. Sabía de primera mano como las relaciones se pueden destruir, como puede volverse un dependiente y como siempre al final los niños son los más lastimados, pero lo tendría que superar. No había otra opción, ese pequeñísimo ser que ahora vivía en ella sería un bebé que tendría todo el amor del mundo. No podía prometer más porque era lo único que tenía pero esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se paró del suelo, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas; no había cambiado de posición en un buen rato. Tomó el palito, las llaves y su cartera. Faltaba una hora para que Edward llegara a casa, del trabajo y la verdad no le apetecía permanecer más tiempo encerrada. Se dirigió al parque y se sentó en una banca. Tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría el porque al igual que ella, no tuvo una infancia "normal". Su madre lo había tenido cuando ella todavía era una adolescente y como la mayoría de las relaciones entre adolescentes no son para siempre, un día su padre decidió empezar una nueva vida (dejando todo detrás, incluyendo) a su hijo de apenas un año. Ella quería creer que Edward no seguiría los mismos pasos que su papá pero, tenía las mismas posibilidades de que el se fuera o que el se quedara.

Bella observó a los niños que jugaban en los columpios, la resbaladilla, con la pelota o simplemente sentados con sus mamás. Sus padres estaban al pendiente de ellos. Sonrió y pensó que dentro de unos años ella estaría en esa situación. Cuando el cielo empezó a tintarse de rojo todos los niños, mamás y papás se dirigieron a casa. Ella se quedó un rato más y la felicidad que había conseguido al ver a esos niños jugando se fue desvaneciendo y fue reemplazada por miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward? ¿La dejaría? ¿Ya no la amaría? Miles de preguntas se empezaron a formar en su mente frunció el ceño, para ni una pregunta respuesta, al contrario por cada pregunta que trataba de responder otras tantas le surgían. A pesar de todo se armó de valor y sintió que era momento de regresar a su casa y que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa, hasta que tuvo que sacar las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar, cuando lo hizo sintió cuando su corazón se aceleró y sus latidos los pudo sentir en su garganta; sus sentimientos eran un batido de ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y avanzo con cautela, no sabia como se lo iba a decir a Edward y debía pensar algo rápido. Asomó la cabeza al cuarto al mismo tiempo que sintió como el corazón se le paraba y un ladrillo le hubiera caído en el estómago. La escena que contemplaba fue unos de los escenarios que no había barajado. Su mente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Edward estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los pantalones abajo. Mientras que Victoria estaba de rodillas en el piso y con la cabeza en la entrepierna de Edward. Los gemidos salían de ambas bocas. Lo más _racional_ hubiera sido que le montara un escándalo pero no, algo en su mente la detuvo, en cambio salió a hurtadillas del departamento. No se sentía bien, sus piernas le temblaron y se sintió mal, un torrente de lágrimas amenazaba en caer por sus ojos pero ella los supo detener a tiempo. Después del shock inicial ella se fue de la casa. No tenía a donde ir, solo sabía que tenía que irse lejos del departamento. Caminó hacia la avenida principal y empezó a buscar un hotel. No quería imaginarse que aspecto tenía. Seguramente terrible.

Encontró un hotel después de unos quince minutos más o menos. Afortunadamente no tenía su celular pues sentía que en el caso contrario no hubiera resistido la tentación de llamar y pedirle explicaciones o contestarle cuando el le hablara preguntándole por que no estaba en casa. Cuando llegó a la recepción, la recepcionista se quedó mirándola feo, no le importó ahora tenía serios problemas como para fijarse en la recepcionista, se registró lo más rápido posible y subió a su cuarto.

Entró al baño y examinó su aspecto, en verdad no se había equivocado, se veía horrible su mata de pelo café rojizo estaba enmarañada, sus ojos chocolate se encontraban rojos, su piel nívea estaba roja, no pudo aceptar la desastrosa imagen que le devolvía el espejo y se echó a llorar. Pocos minutos después limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se empezó a sentir mal, le dieron arcadas y fue corriendo al baño. Vomitó todo lo que había comido horas antes, sus fuerzas empezaron a flanquear. Había llorado, había tenido impresiones muy fuertes y había vomitado, necesitaba urgentemente comida. Llamó para que le llevaran al cuarto un plato de frutas, pescado cocido con ensalada y un bote de helado de vainilla. Cuando llegó la comida casi se abalanza sobre ella, se sorprendió del hambre que tenía. Comió la fruta en tiempo récord y el pescado con la ensalada fue un poco más lento. Se sentó en la cama, prendió el televisor y empezó a comer su helado de vainilla. No fue buena idea prender el televisor pensó ella, las telenovelas que pasaban de alguna u otra manera se sentía identificada con ellas, mejor decidió apagarlo y pensar en lo que iba a hacer mañana. Tendría que aparecerse por su casa y hacer la maleta para irse a otro lugar a vivir, Edward tendría que ir a la universidad. Lo quisiera o no por que tenía examen final. Podría irse a vivir temporalmente con su hermano, solo en lo que terminaba su carrera, podría empezar a buscar un empleo como traductora en alguna editorial y eventualmente podría ejercer su carrera de letras inglesas. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó dentro de unos años con un pequeño niño corriendo y diciéndole mami. Si, ese era su lugar feliz. Dejó que el sueño la venciera, rogándole a las fuerzas cósmicas que por una vez en la vida la suerte estuviera de su lado.

La alarma empezó a sonar por toda la habitación a las siete de la mañana, su cabeza le dolía por la falta de sueño, si sus cálculos eran correctos solo había dormido cinco horas, pero tenía que hacer muchas cosas y el día era muy corto. Se metió a bañar y se volvió a poner las ropas del día anterior, de nuevo pidió servicio al cuarto para desayunar. Volvió a ver el reloj de mesa y marcaba las diez de la mañana. Excelente dijo para si misma, Edward ya debía de estar en la escuela. Se apresuró a desayunar y bajó a la recepción para pagar su cuenta. Volvió a caminar sobre la avenida principal y llegó a su departamento. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio que efectivamente la casa estaba sola. Sacó su maleta, la más grande y empezó a guardar su ropa, su corazón se aceleraba cada tanto, el tiempo estaba avanzando y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí. Guardó sus blusas y pantalones, su neceser de limpieza y su maquillaje, sus libros y su laptop. Tomó su teléfono y al segundo pitido su hermano descolgó.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Porque no contestabas el maldito teléfono?— dijo Emmett con bastante preocupado

—Woah, tranquilo. Se que me porté bastante mal pero no me siento muy bien. Te prometo que te contaré todo pero necesito que pases por mí a mi casa.— dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

—Ok— se dio por vencido— pero tienes mucho que explicar.

—Te veo en la entrada...

—En quince minutos— dijo su hermano y colgó.

Bajó su gran maleta por las escaleras. No se llevó todas su cosas pero si las de primera necesidad. Llegó a la entrada y todavía le faltaban cinco minutos para que su hermano pasara por ella. Decidió que necesitaba hacer una llamada

—Clínica de la doctora Elizabeth— dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

—Buenos días señorita, me gustaría hacer una cita con la doctora lo antes posible.

Después de unos segundos la voz femenina volvió a hablar. —La doctora tiene un espacio de consulta en una hora, podría atenderla a la una de la tarde.

—Ok, muy bien. La cita es a nombre de Bella Swan por favor

—Muy bien señorita, a la una es su consulta.

Con un _muchas gracias_ se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Sin embargo hasta ahí se acabó su buena suerte. La señora Cope se asomó por su puerta. Esa señora era conocida por ser la cotilla del conjunto. No había chisme que no supiera, acontecimiento que no presenciara, pelea que no difundiera. Todo el mundo la odiaba y aunque al principio Bella había tratado de ser amable con la señora cotilla, terminó por colmarle la paciencia y ahora ninguna de las dos se soportaba.

—¿A dónde vas— preguntó la señora Cope. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, le molestó de sobremanera la manera en que la señora le habló además no le gustaba en absoluto los cotilleos y mucho menos estar en medio de uno de ellos, así que hizo como que no la escuchaba. La señora volvió a insistir —¿A dónde vas?

—Voy con los curdos— una sonrisa luchó por aparecer en el rostro de Bella sin embargo la contuvo y se transformó una mueca. Ahora podía inventarle lo que quisiera a la vieja cotilla y no importaría.

—A una parte lejana de Suiza ¿Sabe?— se estaba divirtiendo bastante, sobretodo por la cara que la señora tenía en esos momentos. Lo más cercano que la señora Cope había estado de la cultura había sido las telenovelas del canal seis.

Desafortunadamente para Bella, llegó su hermano. Se quería divertir un poco con la señora cotilla. Una cucharada de su propio jarabe.

Su hermano le ayudó a subir las maletas al carro, en cuanto subía las maletas, Bella se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Quería que su bebé tuviera todo el amor del mundo, que tuviera un padre que siempre lo protegiera, si fuera niña, que asustara a Edward con todo ese rollo de los novios y la menstruación, si fuera niño, que jugara con el, que lo llevara a partidos; al final llegó a la conclusión de que si en el momento en que ella quería confesarle a su novio que estaba embarazada y el simplemente la había engañado impidiéndole decir lo que le pasaba, no le diría. Era cosa del destino

Por otro lado Emmett Swan, hermano mayor de Bella, estaba preocupado por razones diferentes. Su hermana siempre había sido su apoyo por que su padre y él no tenían ningún tipo de relación y su madre desde que se había vuelto a casar no sabía nada de ella. En la noche anterior había llamado Edward preocupado por Bella, por que no estaba y no llevaba su móvil, el le había llamado pero había obtenido el mismo resultado que Edward; después le llamaba Bella al día siguiente preguntándole si podía pasar por ella y cuando llegó a su departamento lo recibió con una maleta enorme. Se subió al coche y Bella no tardo en hacer lo propio y sin más le dijo

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Bella tardó unos segundos en contestar —Estoy embarazada— Así sin más lo dijo sin ningún tipo de preparación o algo. Fue directo al grano.

—¡¿Qué?— gritó Emmett

—Te juro que voy a contestar todo lo que quieras pero llévame a la clínica de Elizabeth, necesito alejarme lo más pronto de aquí.—dijo con voz de súplica

Emmett arrancó el coche mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Su hermana estaba embarazada, su hermana de veintidós años. Tardó unos pocos segundos más antes de reaccionar.

—Te juro por mi vida que si te ha hecho algo ese infeliz hijo de...

—¡Emmett!— lo reprendió Bella

—...lo castro con mis propias manos— continuó como si su hermana no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—No pasó nada Emmett, solo quiero un cambio de aire. No estoy preparada para un hijo, sin embargo me aplicaré, pero no estoy preparada en absoluto para tener un compromiso mayor con Edward.— La mitad de su discurso había sido verdad, como si su cerebro apenas procesara lo que sus ojos habían visto unas doce horas antes sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Por Dios Bella, has estado con el por seis años y me dices que no estás lista para un compromiso mayor— terminó en un tono de pregunta.—Además Edward que dice de todo esto. No le puedes privar a tu hijo de su padre. No sería justo Bella. Tú sabes lo feo que es crecer sin un padre y ahora ¿Le haces lo mismo a tu hijo?

—No Emm, solo que por primera vez siento que las cosas me sobrepasan y no puedo con todo.— las palabras de Bella resonaban en la mente de los dos.

Después de allí el carro se sumergió en un denso silencio solo interrumpido por un ocasional ronroneo del motor.

Llegaron a la clínica y Bella comenzó a notar que sus piernas fallaban. Todo era diferente, alguna vez había soñado que Edward era quién la acompañaba a la consulta, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, llevara una sortija en su dedo anular y le decía que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo se encontraba acompañada por su hermano, sin una sortija, sin saber en donde pasaría la noche, ni su proyecto futuro.

—Bella Swan— dijo la misma voz femenina que le había contestado el teléfono —al consultorio dos.

Bella miró a su hermano mayor y le rogó con los ojos que pasara con ella, el simplemente asintió y se paró.

Emmett Swan por una fracción de segundo se quedó pasmado en la puerta del consultorio. Ella era Rosalie Hale. La misma Rosalie Hale de hace cinco años. Su cuerpo había adquirido curvas que antes solo eran un esbozo, su cara tenía rasgos más maduros, su pelo estaba un tanto más largo y por un momento se preguntó si tendría la misma suavidad que tenía cinco años antes. Se recompuso y rezó a su ángel para que no lo reconociera. El había crecido incluso un poco más, se pelo se encontraba corto casi rapado. Sus ojos no brillaban tanto como cuando había estado enamorado y llevaba un tatuaje en el omóplato derecho, era un dragón que se mordía la cola y creaba un círculo, era tribal; pero su camisa de manga larga lo tapaba.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella Swan.— Rosalie Hale no hizo ningún atisbo de reconocimiento en cuanto Bella menciono su apellido.

—Mucho gusto Bella ahora por favor recuéstate sobre la camilla y sube tu blusa por favor.

Bella hizo lo indicado mientras Emmett se sentaba a un lado de ella le sostenía la mano. Rosalie Hale tomó el pequeño aparatito en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha esparcía el frío gel sobre la inexistente barriga de Bella.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo

Prendió el monitor y empezó a mover el aparato sobre su barriga y lo localizó. Ahí estaba su bebé. El que llevaba sangre del único chico que ella había amado en toda su vida.

—Por lo visto llevas embarazada unas seis semanas— dijo

¡Seis semanas! Bella se quedó impresionada por el tiempo que llevaba el pequeño ser y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Había tenido una atraso pero ella nunca había sido regular en su periodo desde que este había llegado, además había estado muy presionada por los exámenes semestrales y se lo había atribuido a eso.

—Seis semanas. ¡Felicidades!— dijo Emmett —Y ¿No podríamos saber el sexo del bebé? —estuvo a punto de decirle hermanita pero eso habría sido su sentencia final. Lo que más gracia le causo a Bella fue cuando cambio la voz su hermano primero le pareció como si le hubiera hablado un chiquillo y después como todo un adulto,

La ginecóloga negó —No, eso se sabe hasta que lleva entre 18 y 26 semanas de embarazo.

Mientras ellos hablaban Bella reparaba en el tamaño del feto, era demasiado pequeño y por la negrura de la ecografía le hacía difícil distinguir a su bebé.

—¿Cuánto mide?— preguntó Bella de repente

—Aproximadamente centímetro y medio.

La boca de Emmett se abrió en forma de O. Se sintió maravillado por la vida que su hermana llevaba dentro. Esa era una de las imágenes que nunca se le olvidarían. El milagro de la vida.

Después de fijar su cita para dentro de dos semanas más Bella salió más contenta de la clínica.

Se subió al carro y Emmett también. —No creas que me has convencido con tu excusa. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en Ángela, en Esme. Tú sabes que ella te quiere como su hija y Alice ni se diga. A veces siento que te quiere más que a su hermano. Dime ¿Qué te sucede? ¿A quién le rompo la entrepierna?

Una risa se le escapó de su boca. Emmett tenía la facilidad de hacerla reír en los momentos más serios. Además se sentía feliz por que sería madre, el ver a su hijo por primera vez la hacia sentir como si su corazón se hinchara y cada vez se hiciera más grande.

—Emmett en serio no te puedo decir lo que pasa. Dame tiempo por favor y te prometo que te contaré la verdad.— dijo Bella suplicante.

Se fijó en la hora. Las tres de la tarde, ahora Edward se encontraría en su trabajo. Su celular se encontraría en su mochila y lo revisaría hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Le pidió a Emmett que aparcara en un parque que había por ahí y ella bajo del carro. Marcó el teléfono de Edward y espero a que entrara el buzón.

—_En este momento no puedo contestarte pero en cuanto pueda te regresaré la llamada. Si es muy urgente intenta de nuevo_

—Edward, solo hablo para pedirte que no me busques nunca. Que en lo que a mí respecta se acabo esto y que te amé y todavía te sigo amando por tonta pero me haz herido profundamente. Me llevé las cosas del departamento y te dejé las llaves en el buzón. Te deseo lo mejor. Se feliz y espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y la hagas feliz. Adiós. — Cerró el teléfono y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por su cara, al ver esto Emmett se acercó y la abrazo como cuando era una niña y le aseguró que el siempre estaría para ella. Bella cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera verdad la promesa y no la rompiera como lo había hecho Edward.


End file.
